


Fuck 'em Suck 'em Robots

by El_Heffe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A underground robopedo sex club would not be out of place in a David Cage game., Bestiality, F/F, Let's be honest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Futa, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Penis Growth, Public Sex, Underage Sex, We interrupt your regularly scheduled Hank/Conner for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Heffe/pseuds/El_Heffe
Summary: Kara and Alice need money for the border and this is the best chance they got.
Relationships: Kara/Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fuck 'em Suck 'em Robots

In the weeks and months after leaving Todd in a pool of his own blood things were getting desperate for Kara and her young charge Alice. Going from cheap hotel rooms to abandoned theme parks, the two were able to eke out day after day of survival. But with tensions between androids and humans escalating, even this meager existence was untenable. With options running low and resources dwindling, Kara knew that their best chance was to escape to Canada. Bereft of allies, all they could do was bribe a border official. They were never going to make the money they needed panhandling and doing petty crimes, so Kara and Alice found themselves in the office of a nondescript building in the seedier section of downtown. The two of them gripped each other's hands like a lifeline as the owner and manager explained the deal, "500 for the first show and 250 for any after that." The androids shifted in their seats and glanced at each other with a disheartened look on their faces. The owner just lifted his hands in mock helplessness, "Sorry, but that's the best I can do. All my other performing droids are investments that pay for themselves within a month, so I need to get what I can out of you." Kara was indignant as she bolted up out of her seat and got in the manager's face, "How can you stand there and demand this from us, especially from a child!" she cried out in righteous fury. Alice rushed to Kara's side and held her back, "No Kara, we've been over this. I'm an android, not a real girl." Kara gazed at her charge with a mixture of embarrassment over her delusions and shame at Alice not thinking of herself as "real"

Alice rubbed Kara's back in an effort to calm her down, "Besides, it's not like this is the first time we had to put on a show. Don't you remember what we had to do for Todd?" Kara was about to set on a tirade when she had a rather disturbing flashback. Kara was on the bed in Todd's room, naked with her ass in the air. Her swollen clit was getting licked and nibbled by an equally nude Alice while Todd sat in a nearby chair. He had his hands down his pants as he touched himself and grunted out orders, “Yeah, get deep in the bitch’s snatch. Get her nice and fucking wet.” Kara blinked and shook her head to clear out the unwelcome memory, while Alice squeezed her hand to comfort and reassured her, “I’ve always looked forward to those times, they were the best thing about living with Todd.” The older looking android gave her young seeming charge a weak smile, “OK if we’re together then we can get through this.” Kara hugged Alice tightly as she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. The owner rolled his eyes at the sappy display before him, “Alright already, if we’re done with the pep talk, I need you two on stage 6 in the next half hour. C’mon chop-chop.” Kara shot daggers at the manager, who weathered her hateful gaze with annoyed indifference, “Just leave your clothes here and get on with the show.” Kara and Alice had one last hug, stripped off their clothes, and made their way to their assigned stage. As the androids made their way through the club, all around them was debauchery.

Everywhere Kara looked she saw other androids performing deviant sex acts or servicing the patrons. Everywhere in the club were child-looking androids in skimpy attire, some looking even younger than Alice. A man took a drink from a blonde waitress while another serving girl bobbed her head around his shaft. While on the stage before them an android with red pigtails was getting her ass pounded by a well-built man. Across the club a dark-skinned woman had a white boy’s head between her thighs as she watched s school teacher getting gangbanged by her students, their little hips a blur as they took any hole or crevice they could get at. Meanwhile, another patron was giving their order by the staff, blended whiskey poured down the nude girl’s body, and into the waiting mouth of the female customer. The show she was watching was a nun spanking naughty little girls who came to school with no panties. A man had one android girl bouncing on his dick while he watched the same model on her knees with a dog mounting her, identical faces streaming tears. But the big show was on the main stage with three girls and a horse.

One girl was on her knees trying to force as much horse meat down her throat as she could, another one stood behind the beast and licked its balls. The third girl rode on top of the horse, using a special dildo saddle. Kara and Alice made their way to the stage assigned to them, the club-goers feeling up the two of them. Kara held Alice’s hand and tried to fend the amorous advances of the patrons. Once they got on the stage Kara took Alice into her arms, the small girl burying her face between the older android’s breasts. Looking into Alice’s watery eyes, Kara steeled her resolve and presses her lips to her young charge. The crowd looked upon the two cavorting androids with mild interest, bordering on crossing over into boredom. Afraid that the manager would throw them out and revoke their payment, Kara decided to step things up a notch. Taking Alice’s face in her hands, Kara played up their relationship, “You know Mommy loves you, right?” The young-looking android took her guardian’s lead, looking up to her with big, innocent eyes and replied, “Um-hum, I love you too Mommy.” Kara swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and pulled Alice to her breast, “Mommy is gonna make you feel good, do you think you can help Mommy feel good too?”

Alice nodded and took one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth and began to gently suck on it. Kara cooed in pleasure as her hands roamed over Alice’s small body, “You’re doing so well sweetie, mommy is going to take good care of you.” Kara gently slides a probing finger into Alice’s tender girlhood, curling her digit in a come-hither motion. Alice moaned around Kara’s nipple and ground herself against her guardian’s thigh in an effort to chase more pleasure, “You like how Mommy touches you, right?”. Alice gave a whine of confirmation as Kara tickled the girl’s sweet spot, “My beautiful girl, Mommy loves you.” she consoled. Kara gave a bit of a start as she felt Alice’s hands grab her ass, spreading her cheeks, revealing her dripping slit and winking asshole, “I wanna make you feel good too Mommy. Am I doing a good job?” Alice dropped Kara’s cheeks, making them clap and eliciting a gasp, “Oh yes sweetie, you’re doing great.” confirmed Kara as Alice groped her ass, drawing some hoots from the crowds. Deciding to ride the wave of the crowd’s approval, Kara laid Alice out, exposing her drenched cunt to the cold air of the club, “You’ve been a good girl, so Mommy is going to give you a special treat. Would you like that?” Alice held her hands to her underdeveloped chest and nodded. Kara kissed Alice’s clit as she waved her ass in the air, then she proceeded to tongue her cunt and slurp up her lewd juices. The crowd began to clap and cheer as Alice writhed in pleasure from Kara’s assault, splattering her face with her quim. Kara crawled up to kiss Alice and share in the bounty of her wetness, her tongue exploring her mouth. Kara’s eyes shot open as she felt Alice slip a few fingers into her cunt, “I learned from you, Mommy. Am I doing it right?” Kara bit her lip as Alice sawed her two fingers in her pussy, “You’ve learned very quickly. You’re Mommy’s special little girl after all.” Alice smiled as she grabbed Kara’s ass with her free hand, “You wanna see how special I am Mommy?”

Kara was puzzled as Alice stood up and presented her crotch. Before her very eyes, Alice’s flesh began to shift and warp until a veiny, girthy cock dangled off of Alice. Kara stared unseeing at Alice’s new attachment, unable to believe what happened. Then a sharp pain in her head knocked her out of her daze and old memory surfaced. Alice’s face was scrunched up in effort as her hips pounded into Kara’s, every thrust filling the older looking android to the brim. Todd sat nearby and watched as Alice fucked Kara, “Yeah, get in there. I paid a lot of good money for that dick, so you better goddamn use it. Kara didn’t have much time to process that revelation before Alice slapped her cock against her cheek, “Open up Mommy, it’s time for you to get sucking!” Before she could protest Alice claimed Kara’s mouth in one go, the young girl’s balls slapping against her chin. Dumbfounded by the sudden shift in tone, all Kara could do was let Alice violate her mouth. After a couple of thrusts, Kara regained enough presence of mind to get with the program and started sucking on Alice’s dick. “You must love cock; Mommy!”

In an effort to regain some ground, Kara reached for Alice’s shaft and balls, but her hands were knocked away, “I wanna play with your tits Mommy.” Knocking Kara on her back, Alice sat on the older android’s chest, giving her a view of Alice thrusting away at her cleavage. Then Alice grabbed Kara’s hair and shoved her face deep into the younger android’s ass, “Lick me, Mommy, lick my ass nice and clean.” With no other option, Kara did as she was told, licking and kissing Alice’s crack. Suddenly Alice stopped and let go of Kara’s hair, letting her head drop, “C’mon Mommy, it’s time for the finisher.” Still dazed, Kara didn’t notice Alice moving until she felt the tip of her dick teasing her pussy. Before Kara could respond Alice speared her with her dick, knocking the breath out of her. While she pounded away at Kara’s cunt, Alice grabbed her breasts and mashed them together. Alice bit on both nipples and Kara moaned in whorish delight, “You’re a real slut Mommy, I love it when you squeeze my cock!” Unable to refute it, Kara wrapped her legs around Alice in an effort to drive her dick in deeper.

The crowd was clapping and cheering as the two androids fucked with wild abandon, heedless to the world around them. Alice felt her balls tightening up and sped up accordingly, “I hope you’re ready for this Mommy, take every last drop of my cum in your cunt.” As Alice’s cum shot out of her in long, thick ropes, Kara gave out a keening cry as hot cum splashed against her cervix and dripped out of her overflowing pussy and onto the stage. Thunderous applause surrounded the two cavorting androids, but Kara could still hear Alice whisper in her ear, “I love you, Mommy.” After cleaning up and getting dressed, Kara and Alice were back in the manager’s office. The man sat at his desk and smiled at the pair, “I gotta say; it was slow going at first, but the crowd really warmed up to you two.” Kara coolly looked at the man and asked, “Can we have our money now, please?” The manager opened a drawer and took out a small stack of bills, “Here it is. But, if I may, let me make you a new offer.” Kara and Alice looked to each other and then back at the manager, “OK, let’s hear it.” The manager settled in his seat and laid it out, “You two stay here and I’ll take care of you. Be your new daddy as it were. What do you say?” Alice reached out for Kara’s hand and held it tight, Kara smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. The two androids turned back to the manager and replied, “Alright, we’ll take you up on it. Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another commissioned work by me. For your own work, contact me El_Josho_de_loco@hotmail.com


End file.
